


Tinder Lovin’

by Milesy (LokiOfSassgaard)



Series: Little Beirut [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Episode Tag, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Non-Human Genitalia, One Night Stands, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/Milesy
Summary: After ending a chaste relationship, Penny decides the thing she needs most is a no-strings-attached one night stand. When the young hare heads to Tinder to find a willing partner, she settles quickly on the first option. But she soon learns she may have settled a little too quickly, when the ram in the profile pic turns out to not be a ram at all.Now, Penny has to decide if she's going to make her excuses and leave, or follow through with the water buffalo more than twice her size.This story features anthro/furry characters with anthro anatomy, extreme size differences, and dubious consent.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Penny Wilson/RJ
Series: Little Beirut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083983
Kudos: 5





	Tinder Lovin’

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt. This does not really fit into the main continuity, but it doesn’t contradict anything either.

The evening was unseasonably warm, with only a small breeze to carry the reminder that autumn was at hand.Her winter coat was late coming in, forcing Penny to stay close to the side of the building as she waited, out of the way from the occasional breeze that cut too sharp through her fur.It had been warm and sunny when she’d left her apartment in Southeast, but now, close to the river, she’d begun to regret the thin t-shirt and tight jeans.

It hadn’t even been a full week since Penny had been so unceremoniously broken up with, left standing stupidly in a living room that wasn’t hers.After that joke of a relationship, she was more than ready for the first Tinder hookup that swiped right.She kept an eye out for the black ram she’d agreed to meet, but so far, he wasn’t making his presence known.

As a buffalo began to approach her, Penny moved out of the way, assuming she was blocking the door to the restaurant she was standing outside.But the buffalo didn’t walk inside.He stopped in front of her, taking a moment to really look at her face.

“Penny, right?” he asked.

Penny looked up at him, unsure how he knew her name.Then she really looked at him, towering over her by at least a foot, huge horns shaved down over his shoulders. 

“Oh, god.You’re,” she started, but she couldn’t finish before she laughed at her own blunder.

“Not what you expected?” RJ, her date, asked.

She shook her head.“No, I.I thought you were someone else.Let’s go inside.”

Penny turned toward the door as RJ reached over her to open the door.Already, she wondered what excuses she could make.But what was one more fake date after months of them?She could go dutch on the meal, watch how much she drank, and then make her excuses.

Which is exactly what she did.She’d become a pro at the fake date by this point, though RJ was much more into small talk than Will had been.Will wanted to get high and do things; be seen in public in the company of a woman ten years his junior once a week to maintain an illusion.RJ was more interested in actually playing the game.They talked and ate, and Penny cut herself off early.When the cheque came, she paid for her half.And she still had not come up with a single good excuse.By the time they were getting up to go, Penny was already wondering why she needed one.They had agreed to hook up for dinner and sex, and after months of dating a man who refused to even acknowledge her possession of breasts, much less any other part of her, a quick blow job and some crap on Netflix wasn’t sounding like a bad idea.

Walking next to RJ to the lot where he’d parked his car, Penny once again began to grow acutely aware of just how much bigger than her he was.One of his thighs was nearly as big around as her entire waist.

“Where are you?Milwaukie, right?”

RJ nodded.“Yeah, not too far.”He led her to an equally large SUV, which made sense.He’d never fit into her roasdster.Even with the top down.

She climbed into his passenger seat, feeling like a child as she got settled.Most people around town drove smaller, more sensible cars to navigate the tight turns in the older districts, but RJ probably wouldn’t have fit into anything sensible.

“What channel do you work for?” RJ asked, continuing their conversation from dinner.

“I work at the KARP building, but my boss is Walter Jung,” she said.

“I heard he’s an asshole,” RJ said as he carefully pulled out of the lot.

Penny laughed.“I’ve called him that to his face more than once,” she said.

“You’re brave,” RJ said. 

Brave or stupid.Penny wasn’t sure which one at the moment.

Even with evening traffic, the drive to RJ’s place was a quick one, taking just enough time for Penny to get comfortable around him again before being reminded of his size as they climbed out of his massive SUV. 

“My roommate’s home, but she’ll probably stay in her room all night ,” RJ said as he unlocked his front door.

“Your roommate?” Penny asked.She hadn’t been aware he had one, but somehow knowing this mystery woman existed put her a bit more at ease. 

“Yeah, she’s upstairs,” RJ said.

The apartment was long and narrow, not leaving much room for privacy.Penny immediately noticed that there wasn’t any room for bedrooms downstairs at all, meaning both must have been on the second floor.Not sure if this was a concern worth voicing, she watched RJ for her next cue, doing as he did and following him to the sofa.She sat down close enough for their thighs to brush against one another, but not so close to be overly intimate or eager, and watched as he flipped through the channels for something to watch.

“You like cooking shows?” he asked, settling on some sort of Hell’s Master Chopped looking show.

“They’re all right,” Penny said agreeably.

RJ hit play on the menu and settled back to watch.Before long, his paw gravitated to her thigh.She looked down, watching him draw small circles around the inseam of her jeans. Even his hoof-like claws on his paws were big, in stark contrast to his light touch.Penny looked up at him, shifting in her seat to afford him more room.RJ took the offer, moving his circles farther up her thigh and trailing ever closer toward her cunt.The first time his finger brushed up against her, his touch was so tight it was barely a whisper though her jeans.Then he returned with more pressure, taking longer to complete the circle against her.Penny immediately shifted in her seat to be able to lean back onto the sofa, and was followed in time by RJ, his massive bulk hanging over her as he held himself up with his other arm.Lying down on her back, Penny was able to spread her legs father apart, inviting his fingers to stay.His fingers, she could handle.His trimmed and blunted claws barely even seemed like much of a concern as he explored her through the jeans.All too quickly, Penny found herself growing impatient.As she rocked against RJ’s fingers, she reached down to unzip her jeans, inviting RJ in.He wasted no time in helping her remove all her lower layers, exposing a belly and inner thighs that were barely furred.She suddenly felt very small beneath him, but she didn’t have much time to dwell on it.As soon as her jeans were on the floor, RJ was above her once again, this time teasing her opening with two fingers.First, he rubbed her up and down along her labia, pushing his fingers through just enough to tease at her clit.As she arched into his touch, starved for more of it, he slid one inside her, deftly manipulating his claw away from her most sensitive of parts.Penny arched herself into his hand, already breathless as she moaned out for his touch. 

“I want to eat you,” RJ said, watching her face as he moved his finger deep inside.

Penny nodded.“Okay,” she said.

“From behind,” RJ said.

Penny nodded again, though she wasn’t quite sure how to approach what he was asking for.A moment later, RJ took his hand away and guided her to lean over the arm of the sofa, ass in the air and arms braced on the end table.If it were possible to feel more exposed, Penny was not sure how to achieve it.

Then, RJ grabbed the base of her tail in his hand and pulled up, sharply, without being rough.As Penny gasped from the suddenness of it, she was taken off-guard by his tongue on her clit, then suddenly inside her, and seemingly everywhere at once.As he moved his head around behind her, his horns knocked against the outside of her thighs, bringing with them an entirely new sensation she had never experienced before.She started to moan out loud, remembering only a moment later the warning about the roommate upstairs.When RJ’s tongue flicked against her asshole, she did moan out, unsure if she was shocked he had gone there, or shocked she had liked it.Then his fingers accompanied his tongue, assaulting her senses and completely overwhelming her ability to tell what part of him was touching which part of her.She whimpered and writhed beneath him, letting him use her tail to guide her wherever he wanted her.

Then, it all went away.Before Penny had time to register that he had stopped, there was a wholly new sensation.A terrible pain only highlighted by an insatiable need for more. She yelped sharply, and then was hoisted by her tail even higher.

“Better?” RJ asked.

It wasn’t.Penny managed to look behind her, surprised to find RJ with his pants around his knees, with his cock as long as her forearm between them.Before she could say anything, RJ tried once again to push himself into her, and all she could do was yelp out again.She tried to tell him to stop, to scream.Anything.But she could not find her voice.

Behind her, RJ pulled her tail again, and moved her thighs farther apart, taking away any stability she had on her own and forcing her farther over the arm of the chair until her ass was almost pointed straight up.He pushed his cock against her again, moving himself in small, probing circles that at once teased her clit and pulled painfully at skin.Again, RJ hoisted her even higher by her tail, this time nearly lifting her off of the sofa entirely.With one more probing push, Penny felt him force his way inside her.She expected more pain, but he stopped there.She could feel his paw trembling against the base of her tail as he struggled to stay still.Slowly, Penny managed to catch her breath.Her clit begged for more while the rest of her screamed to stop, leaving Penny in the middle, unsure what she actually wanted.For now, she tried shallow breaths and not moving, but with her precarious position hovering above the arm of the sofa, she knew her legs would give out soon.

Before she could figure out what she should do, RJ tried pushing himself deeper into her, drawing a sharp, inward hiss from Penny’s teeth.He stopped immediately behind her, moving only to lean his bulk over her again and reach between her legs with his free paw.He played with her clit, rubbing it slowly and firmly.Despite the pain, Penny began bucking into his fingers, wanting more of that.As she became more desperate for it, RJ eased up on his touch, teasing her ever more.Behind her, RJ matched her rythm, managing to push himself even deeper inside.The pain of his cock and Penny’s despration began warring furiously until one more push from RJ was enough to put pressure on her clit from the inside.She gasped out, gripping onto the table for stability as her entire body threatned to give up from the onslaught on her senses.Only then did his paw return, rubbing her clit from the outside as his cock teased from the inside.It was too much.Penny bucked and rocked against him, trying to find an angle that would stop the pain.But when RJ pushed himself in a bit further again, it all came back.Then, when Penny thought she wouldn’t be able to take a single second more, RJ pulled himself out again.Not all the way, but enough to remove himself from her clit.She needed that back.She hadn’t even been close to climax, and he’d just teased her some more.But this time when he pushed himself in, her body was just a little bit more ready to take him.Just a little bit numb to the pain, and he was able to push himself in even further before she yelped and hissed again.He stayed inside her again, using his paw on her clit to distract her from the pain until he backed off again, and again, and again, each time going deeper and deeper until there was no more room for him to go, and Penny shouted out from an entirely different pain.RJ pulled back just the smallest bit, giving her room to regain her breath before he began slowly fucking her in ernest. 

Penny had been fucked from behind plenty of times before, but this was not the same.Even at the deepest he could go, RJ was still far behind her; not leaned up against her ass, his snout close enough to her neck to bite at flesh and pull out tufts of hair.As RJ picked up speed, it mattered less and less.With each thrust of his massive cock, Penny’s body became that much more receptive to it, until her noises were entirely of pleasure.He kept one paw holding onto her tail, constantly keeping her angled just right, with the other rubbing and pressing against her clit to keep her distracted.

“Oh god,” Penny gasped breathlessly as her entire body began to tremble beneath him.“Oh god, oh god.”

She wanted to be bitten; needed it, lest she be stuck at the edge for an eternity.But the massive buffalo behind her didn’t stand a chance of getting anywhere close enough to manage it.She tried angling against him, hoping to get there through his cock and paw alone, but it wasn’t working.Each time she cried out, she could hear herself gettingg more desperate and needy than before.

Then, suddenly, RJ’s paw disappeared from between her legs.With the other still firmly clutched around her tail, he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled hard.The shock and the hurt pushed her right over the edge, and even she couldn’t tell if the noises coming from her throat were wimpers or crying.She slumped over onto the table, her entire body being rocked forward and back from the sheer weight and size of RJ’s cock buried not even half its length inside her.When his paw disappeared, Penny managed to look over her shoulder at him again.He hoisted her tail even higher, and with his right paw now free again, he began jacking the exposed length of his cock as he fucked her.Suddenly, his movements inside her became less rhythmic and more erratic.Then he cried out through gritted teeth as he suddenly pulled his cock out of her and dropped her tail, letting the massive lengh rest against Penny’s slouched back.She could feel the sticky, warm pool of cum dripping through her fur and down her sides.Behind her, she could feel RJ panting as well, but couldn’t hear anything through the rush of blood in her ears.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked eventually.

It took Penny a moment to parse his question.“I’ll know in the morning,” she said.She tried to sit up, but every part of her ached.She was sticky from her own fluids from her stomach to her knees, with RJ’s fluids caking up her fur all over her back.

“I think I need a shower,” she said hesitantly.She couldn’t manage sitting, but she got to something resembling a standing position, once again feeling acutely vulnerable and exposed, naked and soaked from the waist down.

“Upstairs,” RJ said.“I’ll get you something clean to change into

Penny nodded.Everything felt distant and fuzzy in a way she wasn’t entirely sure she liked.She looked around for her jeans, but soon gave up and walked toward the stairs to find the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [More info on my blog.](https://milesllarson.wordpress.com/2020/12/31/tales-from-little-beirut-set-your-own-price/)


End file.
